


Их время

by WriteWolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteWolf/pseuds/WriteWolf
Summary: Ремонт канона заказывали?Надеюсь, вы не поверили в то, что концовка фильма может быть правдой.Спойлеры к Эндгейму.





	Их время

**Author's Note:**

> Срочно и достаточно истерично чиним канон. Стива могут подвести создатели фильмов, но мы - не можем.

      Когда Стив появляется на платформе возле дома, кругом не видно ни души. Ужас с налета бьет прямо под дых — что-то случилось, пока его не было, за проклятые пять секунд, серьезно?! Перед внутренним взором тут же всплывает мрачное, потерянное лицо Баки — все эти часы, что Стив мотался по временам, он вспоминал его ежеминутно, не в силах отделаться от видневшегося в глубине серых глаз страха. Баки что-то знал?  
        
      Весь путь Стив утешал себя тем, что для Баки это будет несколько секунд, после которых у них впереди появятся десятки, сотни, тысячи часов вместе. Будет время для разговоров, вопросов, объяснений и новых признаний. Как же сильно Стиву хотелось поскорее отделаться от тяжело давящей на команду миссии — чертовы камни мертвым грузом лежали на душе, не позволяя нормально думать ни о чем кроме них. И молот, конечно же, тоже стоило вернуть владельцу.  
        
      Но теперь все это в прошлом — по собственным ощущениям, Стив потратил на путешествие меньше суток.  
        
      Проще всего было вернуть молот — он просто оставил его в той же точке, где появился сам, и даже не стал тратить время на завораживающие пейзажи. Оставалось надеяться, что Тор не поймет, что молот слушался чужих рук — наверняка расстроится, а ему и так достаточно потрясений в будущем.  
        
      Эфир рванул к носительнице так, словно ждал этого все время — видимо, камень тоже не любил вмешательства в течение времени и нарушение хода вещей. Стив не мог его осуждать — тихо хмыкнул, издалека увидев проходящего Тора, и тут же переместился, пока чужака не обнаружил Хеймдалль. Объяснить Всевидящему цель своего визита Стив, конечно, мог бы… но очень уж не хотел затягивать время. И так пять лет прошли впустую.  
        
      Дальше по списку — Мораг и Вормир. Первый тоже проблем не доставил — Стив успел спрятаться от пришедшего в себя парня с плеером — Квилла? Новых знакомых за последние несколько дней появилось столько, что путаться начал даже он. Так или иначе, Камень Силы отправился по назначенному ему пути, а впереди лежала пустошь Вормира.  
        
      На песчаную поверхность планеты Стив ступил с нескрываемой опаской — Бартон рассказал все, что мог, и грудь изнутри жгло страшным знанием. Далеко впереди, на скале, сидит его давний, могучий враг — а у подножия лежит тело лучшей подруги.  
        
      Стив не смог сдержать слез, сделал пару шагов по осыпающемуся с тихим шелестом песку, и вдруг обнаружил, что приготовленный в кармане футляр уже опустел. Камень Души самостоятельно вернулся на свое место — безжалостно ждать следующую жертву.  
        
      Стив вдруг тихо взвыл от бессилия и все же упал на колени — смерти, море смертей впереди, он словно чувствовал их будущее сквозь толщу лет, невольно перебирая в памяти все, что случится после того, как камень снова найдут.  
        
       _Баки_.  
        
      Стив невольно поморщился от несоответствия хлынувшей по телу радости из-за одной мысли о нем и все еще непреходящей горечи. Плевать, заметил его Шмидт или нет — Стив настроил следующую точку перехода и исчез.  
        
      Семидесятый год. Показавшийся таким незнакомым Лихай при втором визите казался уже почти уютным — особенно когда Стив знал, что действительно может неплохо скрываться под безликой солдатской формой. Заставить себя пройти мимо кабинета Пегги снова оказалось очень сложно — Стив заглядывал в окна и снова смотрел на стоящие внутри фотографии, документы и мелочи. У Пегги впереди и сейчас хорошая, правильная жизнь, важнейшая работа, все, что нужно для счастья. Стиву все еще совестно за их не сложившееся прошлое, за то, что он не мог дать ей того, что она хотела тогда…  
        
      Стив ведь не мог разорваться. Стив всегда выбирал Баки. Изменить это не под силу никаким людям, камням или временным путаницам.  
        
      Тессеракт в кейсе выглядел до неприличия безобидно, но Стив все равно поспешил поставить его на место и смыться — хватало и того, что за дверью отчетливо слышались удаляющиеся голоса Говарда и Тони. Значит, все же успели поговорить… Стив горько улыбнулся, чувствуя легкую зависть, но все же решительно отмел все мысли о визитах к знакомым и снова вернулся к прибору.  
        
      — Я ждала вас, — задумчиво произнесла Древняя, не отрывая взгляда от наполовину разрушенного Манхэттена. — Значит, Стрейндж справляется еще лучше, чем я предполагала.  
        
      — Похоже на то, — Стив смутился, протягивая ей футляр с камнем. — Спасибо, что поверили нам.  
        
      — О, ваш друг был очень убедительным. Могу я попросить вас об ответной услуге?  
        
      — К сожалению, зависит от просьбы, — решительно ответил Стив, все же чувствуя легкий трепет. О могуществе Древней он слышал от Стрейнджа, и заступать ей дорогу казалось верхом неразумности.  
        
      — Ничего сложного, поверьте. Я только попрошу у вас этот скипетр. Обещаю вернуть его на место, как вы и собирались, примерно через… десять минут.  
        
      — Вы знаете, где он должен лежать? — Стив выдохнул с затаенным облегчением, так как перспектива снова пробираться через ряды сотрудников ЩИТа и Гидры… не радовала. Драка с самим собой определенно входила в список самых идиотских событий всей его жизни, а об обмане Ситуэлла и вовсе тошно было вспоминать.  
        
      Хотя идея, на самом деле, оказалась отличная.  
        
      — И даже могу отправить его туда, не разбираясь с пропусками, — она щелкнула пальцами, расцветив воздух снопом искр, но Стив в ответ на эту демонстрацию только поежился, протягивая ей кейс.  
        
      — Хорошо, — едва руки освободились от почти невесомого скипетра, как Стив ощутил легкость, которой не было с ним уже несколько лет.  
        
      Домой, скорее домой, в его время.  
        
       _В их время_.  
        
      — Идите, Капитан. Вас, кажется, ждут, — Древняя тонко улыбнулась. — Как интересно иногда переплетаются судьбы… Идите!  
        
      Едва оказавшись в одиночестве, Стив чуть подрагивающими пальцами набрал дату финальной остановки. По возвращении нужно будет сломать к чертям эти устройства и удалить чертежи — слишком много ненужных мыслей приходит в голову, когда в руках такая сила. Никто не имеет права менять реальность, когда заблагорассудится, и лучше будет даже не иметь такой возможности.  
        
      Устройство странно мигнуло при запуске, и Стив краем глаза заметил зеленую вспышку, напомнившую ему только что возвращенный владелице Камень Времени. Но он не успел даже оглянуться — мир вокруг стремительно расширился, а потом схлопнулся, увлекая его в квантовую бездну, и поволок вперед во времени.  
        
      И теперь Стив стоял возле тихого дома, озираясь кругом и пытаясь понять, что пошло не так. Может, Древняя активировала Камень и случайно — или намеренно? — сбила его телепортацию? Но в этом случае здесь могло пройти не пять секунд и даже не десять, а гораздо…  
        
      Стив цепляется взглядом за одинокую фигуру в черной куртке на берегу озера. Горло перехватывает, и из попытки позвать стоящего Баки выходит только сиплый шепот, так что Стив просто срывается с места и несется к нему, преодолевая расстояние за считанные мгновения и намереваясь сходу сгрести Баки в объятия.  
        
      Чего Стив не ждет, так это того, что Баки в последний момент шарахнется от него, как от врага, едва не отступив прямо в воду. Его поднятые на Стива глаза светились совершенно безумным огнем, а мечущийся взгляд словно искал в нем что-то и не мог найти.  
        
      — Кто ты?! Откуда? — рявкает Баки, мгновенно заставляя Стива опустить руки и даже отступить на шаг.  
        
      — Хэй, Бак, это же я, Стив… последний переход сбился, и я… кажется, задержался…  
        
      — С-стив?.. В смысле, наш Стив?.. — Баки все еще шарит по нему взглядом, раз за разом меряя от макушки до пяток. — Как это возможно?..  
        
      — Естественно, «ваш»! Каким еще Стивом я могу быть?! — осознание того, что что-то очень не в порядке, сдавливает горло, но Стив старается говорить спокойно и ровно, не в пример явно ошарашенному и испуганному Баки. — Это я, Бак. Сколько прошло времени?  
        
      — Полчаса, час… я не знаю, — Баки тяжело мотает головой, словно пытаясь стряхнуть наваждение. — Я не понимаю, мы же видели… Сэм видел…  
        
      — Кого? Баки, пожалуйста, поверь мне, это я, — Стив протягивает ему открытую ладонь, чувствуя себя стоящим перед диким зверем. Куда делся обнимавший его сутки назад Баки? Что тут, черт подери, произошло?..  
        
      Но Баки тоже тянется к нему и сначала неуверенно проводит по ладони и запястью, а потом крепко обхватывает его руку своей:  
        
      — Ты здесь… — он, кажется, все еще колеблется, но Стива буквально разрывает от непонимания и желания помочь, поэтому он тянет Баки на себя и сгребает в объятия, втягивая родной запах волос с прицепившимся шлейфом влажной травы и воды.  
        
      — Я здесь, Бак, — негромко отвечает он, зарываясь носом в спутанные ветром пряди. — Но будет здорово, если ты расскажешь мне, в чем дело.  
        
      Сначала Баки со всхлипом прижимается к нему, дрожа и пряча лицо на плече, отчаянно и потерянно, обеими руками обнимая так, что у Стива едва не хрустят ребра. Он дышит быстро и часто, невольно напоминая Стиву его самого до войны, и исступленно бормочет что-то невнятное, в основном состоящее из имени Стива и плохо сдерживаемых рыданий.  
        
      — Бак, что с тобой?.. — но Стив все же не пытается больше настаивать, чувствуя, как состояние Баки передается ему самому, и гладит его по спине подрагивающими руками. — Ш-ш-ш, Бак, что бы ни случилось за это время… я здесь. С тобой. И уже никуда не уеду.  
        
      — Я… Мы ждали тебя сразу же, — прерывающимся голосом начал Баки, по-прежнему не поднимая головы, а оттого звуча глухо и еле слышно. — И появился… кто-то. И я сразу понял, что… что все кончено, Стив.  
        
      — Что кончено, Бак?! Пожалуйста, расскажи, я не понимаю… — Стив гладит его по волосам, надеясь, что Баки поднимет голову, но тот только сильнее вжимается в плечо.  
        
      — Когда ты собирался… туда, и постоянно вертел этот компас в руках, и все твердил, что закончишь дело один… я подумал, что ты захочешь остаться там. С ней. Я помню, я сам когда-то хотел тебе такого, но только в очередной раз понял, что… что если ты получишь возможность вернуться к ней и выберешь это, то я… я не смогу с этим жить. Я так хотел, чтобы ты вернулся, Стив… а вернулся… наверное, кто-то другой.  
        
      — Ты видел другого… меня? Он… что-то говорил? — Стив покрепче обнимает все сильнее дрожащего Баки, с трудом представляя, какой кошмар ему пришлось пережить.  
        
      — Видел, но… я не подходил, только Сэм. Это был вроде как ты… только словно проживший лет… сто, или больше, ты же, вроде бы, не стареешь? Я не знаю. Он сказал… Сэму, что прожил свою жизнь так, как хотел, после того как вернул камни, — Баки запинается, кашляет и всхлипывает. — А я… я такой мудак, Стив. Я подумал «а как же я?». Я должен был обрадоваться за тебя, а почувствовал только… только ревность и отчаяние. Понял, что тебя рядом больше не будет…  
        
      — Баки, Баки, я здесь, — Стив мягко берет его за подбородок и смотрит в глаза, успокаивающе поглаживая по щеке. — Слышишь меня? Я, Стив Роджерс, здесь, рядом с тобой. С Баки. Что бы вы ни увидели… его уже нет, верно?  
        
      — Д-да… он скоро исчез, или ушел, или… я не знаю, его просто не было на месте, — Баки дергано указывает на стоящую в отдалении скамью. — Он отдал Сэму щит.  
        
      — И не говорил с тобой? — Стив хмурится, все еще не понимая, что произошло, но отчего-то цепляясь за эту деталь.  
        
      — Нет, но я и не пошел. Не мог смотреть… это был чужой ты, я не мог… и не хотел. Потом, правда, пожалел… но его уже там не было.  
        
      Стив прикрывает глаза, надеясь успокоиться хотя бы сам. Очевидно, причиной этого перебоя все же была работа Камня… но все же ему, наверное, лучше показаться Бэннеру. Обидно будет бесславно исчезнуть. Теперь.  
        
      У Стива самого теперь дрожат руки, но он все равно гладит Баки по щекам, стирая набегающие слезы. Баки, кажется, на пределе, схватить бы его и увести в дом, закутать и обнять, успокаивая… Но Баки все еще напрягается от любого резкого движения и затравленно смотрит, словно до сих пор ждет подвоха, поэтому Стив не пытается его никуда тащить. Только тихо и медленно говорит, следя за тем, чтобы Баки не уходил в себя:  
        
      — Бак, я здесь. Настоящий я. Уж не знаю, кого вы видели в тот момент, но этот человек не мог быть мной в старости. Я в своем уме и мне в голову не пришло бы оставить тебя здесь… да и ломать ее устоявшуюся жизнь. Послушай, я ведь был там, и видел… У нее семья, работа, зачем там я? И потом, Баки… вспомни нас, прошу тебя. Да, я вел себя как дурак… тогда, на фронте. Но мы ведь справились с этим, справились вообще со всем. Вспомни Ваканду, пожалуйста. Как я могу теперь тебя оставить? Я ведь с тобой до конца, помнишь? И после этого конца тоже, хотя я собираюсь приложить все усилия, чтобы он вообще не наступал, — Стив мрачнеет, но все же добавляет: — Да, это были долгие… и страшные пять лет. Но я еще не окончательно сошел с ума, — Стив пытается улыбнуться, но выходит натянуто и жалко. — Прошу, поверь мне. И… пойдем, пожалуйста, в дом.  
        
      — Бэннер в обморок грохнется, — со слабым смешком отзывается Баки, но это уже гораздо лучше, чем все, что было до этого.  
        
      — Сколько угодно, но потом пусть меня осмотрит. Мало ли что еще произошло, пока я возвращался. Нам ведь не нужна толпа Стивов Роджерсов?..  
        
      — Мне точно нужен только один, — Баки почти улыбается, неотрывно глядя ему в глаза, опускает плечи и ощутимо расслабляется. — Ты.  
        
      Стив все же не выдерживает — снова. Он жил эти пять лет, почти каждую ночь видя его во снах. Он пытался двигаться дальше, действительно пытался смириться со случившимся… но не смог. Никто из них не смог, и теперь Стив стоит здесь, с Баки, смотрит в его заплаканные глаза и наконец-то снова чувствует себя живым.  
        
      Стив аккуратно касается уголка его губ, чуть приближаясь и безмолвно спрашивая разрешения, готовый отступить в любой момент. Баки кажется неуверенным, но все же скованно кивает, и от этого жеста у Стива сжимается сердце — от его привычного напора и жадности не видно ни следа, но винить Баки за это невозможно.  
        
      Стив мягко, почти невесомо касается соленых от слез губ, собирая с них влагу. Это не первый их поцелуй с возвращения Баки, но словно бы первый теперь, в новой жизни, где уже нет необходимости ни в каких временных путешествиях. Баки чуть придерживает его за подбородок, а потом сам приоткрывает губы, дотрагивается теплым языком, и Стиву окончательно сносит крышу. Он обхватывает Баки за затылок и проникает языком в его рот, сминает губы, горячо и бескомпромиссно напоминая о себе и о них.  
        
      И Баки отвечает ему, открывается, позволяя продолжать поцелуй, чуть покачнувшись, покорно льнет к телу. Они целуются так долго, что теряют счет времени, сжимая друг друга в объятиях и не отпуская ни на секунду, и Баки уже почти не дрожит, а его хватка постепенно перестает быть такой отчаянной и испуганной. Стиву кажется, что он чувствует, как каждое прикосновение стирает воспоминания Баки о сегодняшнем кошмаре. Его отголоски наверняка будут слышны еще очень и очень долго, но они обязательно справятся.  
        
      Прервать поцелуй кажется совершенно невозможным делом, так что это происходит, только когда их, наконец, окликают со стороны дома. Кажется, это Бэннер, но у Стива уже слегка шумит кровь в ушах, да и у Баки наверняка тоже, так что на несколько секунд они просто кладут головы друг другу на плечи и стараются отдышаться — все время, доступное им до восторженных объятий повисшего на них Сэма и стремительно приближающегося Брюса.  
        
      — Если слишком достанут — сбежим, — тихонько предлагает Стив, а Баки в ответ с тихим смешком кивает и целует его в щеку.  
        
      — Обязательно.


End file.
